Five major types of panel constructions are currently in wide use for bathroom partitions. These are typically categorized by the material used for the door and side panels and include metal with a baked enamel finish, stainless steel, plastic laminate, solid phenolic and solid plastic. These conventional panel constructions do not make wide use of standardized parts. Instead, the panel is made of a single panel having the dimensions required for that particular application.
The baked enamel metal panel constructions consist of 20 to 22 gauge galvanized steel wall panels and door panels with a honeycomb core. The core is glued to the metal skins and the edges are covered with a locking cap molding. The finish of these panels is a baked on enamel. The advantage of this type of panel construction is its low cost. However, it is very susceptible to rusting, corrosion and vandalism. In addition, the finish can be scratched easily and the metal can be dented.
Stainless steel panels have a construction similar to that of baked enamel panels with the exception that stainless steel sheets are used in place of the galvanized steel. This provides some advantages, but also increases the cost of the panel construction. Like baked enamel panel constructions, stainless steel panel constructions are susceptible to denting. Moreover, there are several commercial cleaning solutions that will cause the stainless steel to corrode.
The plastic laminate panel constructions are made from 0.050 thick plastic laminate similar to FORMICA.RTM.. This laminate is applied to a core of particle board across both faces as well as the edges. In a high moisture environment the cores will expand and cause the laminate to come loose from the core. Although the surface is harder-than the baked enamel, once it is scratched there is no way to fix it short of replacing the entire panel.
The solid core phenolic panel constructions are typically constructed from a compression molded phenolic core with a melamine surface. In lay terms, a piece of plastic laminate that is anywhere from 1/2" to 1" thick with a decorative laminate on both sides. The wall and door panels are constructed of a single piece of material. Any damage to the panel requires its complete replacement.
The solid plastic panel construction now in use have door and side panels made of single sheets of compression molded high density polyethylene (H.D.P.E.). These door and wall sized sheets are made of single sheets of material are naturally quite large. The size of these panels limits the methods which can be used to form the panels; while compression molding is acceptable, extrusion or pultrusion are not practical. This in turn limits the types of material which can be used.
Non-fire rated material can be composed of up to 80% recycled products. Fire rated material is available in several colors depending on the manufacturer, but recycled products are generally not offered in fire rated material. Another disadvantage with a one-piece construction is that a separate mold must be used to change the size of the panels or large panels must be cut into smaller panels which often results in waste. Because of the current environmental awareness and emphasis on recycling--both voluntary and mandatory--the supply of recycled plastic is increasing. As a result, there is now a great emphasis on using recycled plastic as a building material, where possible. The available evidence suggests that consumers are willing to pay a premium for "environmentally friendly products"--a category which certainly includes recycled plastic. There are also intangible "corporate goodwill" benefits beyond the obvious commercial benefits, attendant to the use of recycled plastics. Thus, there remains a need for a simple, lightweight, durable partition construction which permits the use of a high percentage of recycled materials.